A Poem Of My Heart Two
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: SK oneshot The sequel to A Poem Of My Heart. Rating to be safe.


_Hi everyone! I know there are a bunch of people who were wanting me to make a sequel to A Poem Of My Heart, so I went ahead and did it…yay! Let me tell you, it was a joy writing this and I loved it from the beginning…please give a warm welcome to A Poem Of My Heart…2!_

_0-0-0-0_

_Her hair flitted in the morning breeze, almost floating behind her neck like an auburn cloud, wafting in the wind. Her back was to him, so he could see all of her newly defined curves and the small yet strong muscles in her shapely legs. She was…as close as words could come to fit her astonishing beauty…absolutely perfect. She was perfection in essence…the angel of the world…his angel…Gracefully, she began to turn away from the ocean view in front of her, to face him, her pink, thigh length dress drifting lightly in the sea air. Her bowed lips opened, as if to speak, revealing small traces of perfectly shaped, glittering white teeth. "Sora…" she whispered, her bright, lavender eyes staring back at him. He shuddered, feeling as if his name shouldn't even be permitted to grace her lips. His heart fluttered in his chest, as he continued taking in every ounce of her body, as is she would disappear, and never return. His mouth parted, as he spoke her angelic name, the sound ringing like wonderful, tinkling bells in his ears. "Kairi…I…" he felt the words pass his lips, even saying her name made him feel unworthy, even though compared to it, what he was about to say, would be a sin. "…I love you." Just as the confession parted from his mouth, the spectrum of astonishing beauty before him disappeared, leaving him, and the beach behind._

Sora woke from his sound dream in a sweat, unthankful to be awake. As he saw he was still in his living room, he groaned, and hit the couch he was sleeping on with such force, the springs vibrated under him. Then he flopped back down cursing.

"Damn it! Why is it every time I admit I love her, she disappears?" again, he punched the couch. As he turned over to turn on the television, he spotted a small, folded note on the coffee table to his side. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and grasped the note. As he lifted it from the table to read it, he noticed his name written on the front, in small, neat handwriting.

"…Kairi." Sora thought aloud, as he opened the paper. His eyes widened as he saw what it was…a poem. It read:

_Your hair,_

_Your grin,_

_Your laugh,_

_Your wink._

_These things about you,_

_Are totally unique._

_Your touch,_

_Your glance,_

_Your care,_

_Your croon._

_I want you to know,_

_That I love you too._

Sora's eyes widened slightly as he read the beginning, and even more as he progressed to the end. After reading the whole thing, he sat, staring at the letter in confusion. After a few moments, he rose from the couch, and ran to his room, looking to see if his hunch was correct. When he reached it, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the small, crumpled paper lying on his bed. He looked it over, and saw it was the poem he had written "for" Kairi, though not to be given to her. His mouth twitched, then he broke into a wide smile, thinking to himself, "She loves me…SHE LOVES ME! Holy…crap…" he walked almost drunkenly back to the living room, and wanting to share his joy with the world at nine o'clock in the morning, dialed a random phone number. After a few moments, a tired sounding person picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" the man yawned into the phone. Sora laughed manically then responded with, "SHE LOVES ME!" and hung up the phone. Now that the deed was accomplished, he ran into his room to get dressed, and go to Kairi's house. He picked out a cool jumper and sweatshirt, (from KH2) and threw it on.

"Now…to go win Kairi…wait…she isn't a possession...she cant BE possessed. She is the figure of freedom…" he kept talking to himself all the way to his door. Seeing he was taking his time, he threw open the door, and picked up his pace, sprinting down the beach towards the hut Kairi lived in during the summer. When he reached the door, he put a tic-tac in his mouth to be sure his breath smelled good, then knocked. A few moments later, a small woman opened the door, and smiled when she saw it was Sora.

"Oh, hello Sora…a bit early for you to be up isn't it? I'll get Kairi for you." Kairi's mom shut the door a bit, then yelled,

"KAIRI! You have a visitor!" then left to go do something as she heard her daughter's footsteps on the stairs.

"Coming mom!" she yelled, as she was halfway down. When she spotted Sora in the doorway, she giggled girlishly (I love alliterations…) and gave him the "one second" index finger. Sora's heart jumped into his throat. A minute later, Kairi reappeared at the door, now in the very outfit Sora had dreamed about her in. She smiled, and made as if to leave her house. Sora…was petrified, not in the cosmic sense, but literally. He couldn't budge. Kairi looked at him with a concerned look on her face, and finally spoke.

"Are you alright? Um…we have to talk…somewhere…private…" she glanced at the ground blushing. Her speech jolted Sora from his state of temporary petrifaction, and he began to walk, not to the Secret Place, but to the far side of the island. The more…secluded part. Kairi followed, being careful not to trip over rocks and weeds as they got farther and farther away from civilization. The walk was silent, if not counting the leaves of the palm trees swaying against each other in the slight ocean breeze, or the rustle of their feet in the cool sand below them. Finally, Sora stopped, and sat on a very large, flat rock, waiting for Kairi to speak. She sighed, and walked over to the edge of the beach, the ocean straight in front of her. Sora's eyes widened. This was almost an exact replica…of his dream. Her hair, her body, her position, all exactly the same. He took this time to notice all of the things he had thought in his dream…the essence of perfection…angelic…his every thing. Then, she tuned to him, gazing at him with those eyes, those damn eyes…he was intoxicated in her presence.

"Sora…" she began, her voice barely above a whisper. Sora felt himself doing the very thing he had done in his night time escapade. He looked her straight in her dazzling, lavender eyes, and felt the words slip from his mouth.

"Kairi…I…I love you." The very eyes he was gazing into widened, then softened, filling up rapidly with tears. The watery droplets fell from her eyes onto her cheeks, spilling down on to her dress. Sora braced himself. Now, she would disappear. But she didn't. In fact, he could tell she was wholly solid when she ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck saying,

"Oh, Sora! I love you too!" When he finally realized that she was in his arms, and confessing the very thing he head wanted to hear for years and years, he gazed down at her, a feeling quite like no other enveloping his being. He grinned cheezily, and lowered himself to the lips he dared not even imagine touching. As his mouth pressed into hers, his world was complete, his life needing no further meaning. He had his angel, and his wildest dreams had become reality. He smiled under her lips, and thought of what they would do, for the rest of their lives.

0-0-0-0

_YAY! It's finally done! I would like to thank all of your reviewers for asking me to do a sequel, for without you, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of writing this. Also, this is dedicated to the man who fulfilled my dreams. You know who you are!_


End file.
